Reading the Imperial Shadow Circle
by ShadowWolfReturns
Summary: The secret group called the Imperial Shadow Circle has been around since ancient Greece, ending corrupt politicians and cruel criminals that avoid justice, read with the students and staff of Hogwarts as they discover the secret life of Harry,Daphne, Hope and Joseph. Minor!JamesPotterbashing Harry/Daphne Joseph/Hope
1. prologue

**Reading the Imperial Shadow Circle**

 **Prolugue : The introduction**

 **Ship: Daphne/Harry**

 **Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter.**

* * *

Prologue: The introduction - The Imperial Shadow Circle 

When everyone was told to come to the great hall for an announcement from Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, a small group of people were worried that it would take up their time on the recently activated mission, This group was known to the wizarding community as The Imperial Shadow Circle.

This group was known for the assassinations of corrupt politicians and criminals that had bribed and blackmailed their way out of trouble, escaping justice. The circle also did interrogations and spying on said targets, leaving only the list(s) of crimes the victims had done and insignia of their symbol. What the public didn't know was the identities of the members. Within the circle, there was a total of thirty two members, several of them were across the seas in countries like France, Russia, Japan, Greece, Italy and the United States.

The leader of the British sector was known as Lightning, Bolt by his friends, because of his elemental power over lightning. Bolt had the highest kill count in the British Isles and feared by the corrupted because of this, but he was recognised as a hero by many in Europe after rising dark lord reign in Turkey, Cyprus and Greece was ended by Bolts cursed blade ( it's a Katana). However, he was never alone when on the missions, three others help him complete the missions.

His second in command was known as Vipress, due to her skill with poisons and ability to speak to snakes. At first the public thought she was a dark lady because of the ability, but this had changed when she assassinated a well known death eater that had escaped Azkaban. She had conjured a black dragon the size of a ten year old, and told it to eliminate the death eater with parseltounge. It was rumoured that Lightning and Vipress were a couple, but unfortunately for the curious public, there was never any evidence that supported the theory.

The next member was known as Huntress, she was called Artemis by her friends, because of her abilities with a bow and she was known for being able to transform in to a multiple of different animals, and the capture of a murderer had shown to the wizarding world her skill in psychological torture, mentally scaring the murderer permanently.

The last member of the group was known as 'Shade', he was also called Kage no akuma (Shadow demon). This was due to his eyes being similar to a demon and his strong abilities over shadows and fire. Shade had been discovered during a mission in eastern Russia near the border of North Korea fighting a clan of vampires and a pack of werewolves, his ability allowed him to use a power that he call shadow fire, named after it's colour of black with flickers of purple. A vampire escaped after the battle, seeing the rest of its allies be vaporised by the flames. Shade's anger was known to be uncontrollable by anyone except for Huntress.

* * *

However, their alter egos weren't well known. The four assassins were fifth year students at Hogwarts.

Bolt's real name was Hadrien 'Harry' James Potter, the neglected first born child of Lily and James Potter, elder twin brother to the so called 'boy-who-lived' Albus Brian Potter. Harry preferred to be called Hadrien by everyone but his friends, taking a Slytherin approach. Hadrien was sorted in to Slytherin in his first year along with three friends, Daphne Greengrass (Vipress), Tracy Davis and Blaise Zabini. He only had four other friends in Hogwarts aside to the Slytherin trio. These four are Sarah Black who was in Ravenclaw with Joseph Kennedy (who is Shade), Hope dodds (Huntress) in Hufflepuff and Samuel Longbottom, the unknown twin brother of Neville Longbottom, in Gryffindor.

Daphne Elizabeth Greengrass, nicknamed as ice queen, was the eldest daughter of Cyrus and Diana Greengrass. Being born to parents that supported the dark lord but never took an active part led her to almost being brainwashed by their ideas like her younger brother and sister had. However, when Daphne was eight, she met four other kids whom became her friends. Her closest friend and lover, Harry had been the reason she learned the truth from the lies her parents gave her. She had joined the Imperial Shadow Circle a year before she joined Hogwarts with Harry, Hope and Joseph.

* * *

Albus stood up from his throne at the front of the Great hall, looking at his students. He saw his apprentice, Albus Potter, sit with his friends Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom, and smiled in pride. His protégé became very popular after that night on halloween, so many years ago, after defeating the dark lord.

The headmaster turned his head to the gathering professors, catching Lily Potter, Muggle studies, looking at the young hero. He eyed the note he got the night before along with a book, before trying to find Albus's elder twin. He found him sitting at the end of the Ravenclaw table along with three other Slytherins, as well as ms Dodds from Hufflepuff, mr Kennedy and ms Black from Ravenclaw and Neville's twin brother, Samuel.

"Silence," Albus called to the hall, quieting the students. "Now then, you may be wondering what I have called you here for," several fifth years including Ron interrupted him with their agreement to the headmaster's statement.

Albus fired of a explosive sounding spell, silencing them,. "Last night I received a book with an note, saying the book was about four heroes that fights the dark forces and we should learn the truth of what really happened that night," he announced. This had almost every student to gain a confused look, they thought that they knew what happened, Albus Potter had saved them from Voldemort.

Except for a small group of students on the Ravenclaw table, Dumbledore noticed, in fact they seemed more worried than they should be. 'Maybe reading the book would tell me why' the old Headmaster thought.

"We should start reading then," Remus lupin said, knowing what was most likely in the book. "The quicker we read the book, the quicker we can get back to doing what we were doing," Severus Snape sneered.

"Okay then, Chapter One, the First kill.." Albus trailed off.

* * *

 **~end~**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter**

 **~ShadowWolf returns~**


	2. chapter 1: the first kill

**Reading The** **Imperial Shadow Circle**

 **Chapter 1: The First Kill**

 **Ships: Harry/Daphne Joseph/Hope**

 **Sarah/Samuel Tracy/Blaise**

 **i will call the headmaster Dumbledore - Albus and Albus Potter - Al**

 **Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

The First Kill

"Okay then, Chapter One, the First kill," Dumbledore began.

 **Midnight.**

 **The Thunder rumbled in the distance, over the Mediterranean.**

"How ominous," Neville muttered to his friends, Al nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, Harry gained a passive look that only Daphne, Hope and Joseph noticed. They remembered this night, their first assasination mission after the extensive training they had. The night they had first killed for Imperial Shadow Circle.

 **The dense fog had created a barrier around the dark grounds of castle, making visibility near impossible. The ageing castle of** **Moreau family, reduced to one member. This member was Lord Hugo Moreau. Hugo was a man in his sixties with his brown hair starting to go grey, green eyes and a cruel smirk on his face. Hugo was member of _L'Parlement magique_ and a supporter of the pureblood movement. He had a hidden history of bribery and blackmailing official heads of departments to keep himself out of prison and high in the wizarding society of France.**

Most of the hall had looks of anger and disgust on their faces when hearing the man's past. "We should call the aurors to arrest that man," James said, hoping to put a criminal that could support Voldemort in Azkaban.

"It's too late for that," Daphne muttered, gaining nods from her friends. They already knew what happened to the man.

 **"There's no one there," Lord Moreau told himself, trying not to panic. "No one could even get past the wards on the house,"**

"What is he talking about?" A third year Ravenclaw asked, several students in the older years and the staff had some clue on what it was, but hoping that it was false. No way could the Imperial Shadow Circle be in Europe.

 **Moreau noticed the storm approaching fast than a ordinary one should, but he couldn't shake the feeling of being hunted. Moments later, the storm went above the castle and stopped, not really moving onwards inland. Bolts of lightning started to strike against the castle, burning the stone walls that guarded him. Moreau moved to the fire place to floo away to another home he owned. Suddenly, the fire went out. The room went dark once it's only source of light burned out. This supernatural act frightened the middle aged man, first the unnatural storm and now the fire going out.**

The students had various thoughts to the situation that the French man was in, the younger ones were shaking with fear when they imagined themselves there in the storm. The older students, particularly ones that supported Voldemort or Dumbledore were listening closely to what's happening, they didn't want to fall to the hands of the Imperial Shadow's assasins and hunters.

 **Fearing for the worse he tried to activate his emergency portkey, only for it to malfunction and disintegrated into ash.**

Eyes widened at this. That shouldn't happen, even with anti-portkey wards active.

'Whoever is doing this must hold incredible power,' Albus thought worryingly, 'I must discover whoever it is, for the greater good.' Al and his friends believed things like this were impossible to happen, but this clearly went against everything they knew.

Albus decided to continue,

 **Gasping for his breathe, Moreau backed away from the fireplace until he touched the cold stone wall with his back. He wouldn't usually believe that the ancient wards of the castle could be broken by anyone other than Merlin himself, however, whoever was attacking the castle, were taking down the wards like they weren't there. (A/N: i will only write speech and thought in English, just to make it easier on myself) 'This can't be happening, no one can break the wards,' Hugo thought panicking. An explosion outside caught his notice, most likely lightning Moreau believed.**

"It was lightning," Hadrian smirked knowingly, only his group heard him.

 **The storm stopped suddenly, silence penetrating the surroundings, including the personal library that Moreau was in.**

"Why did it stop?" Draco surprisingly asked the hall. He received no response.

However the eight fifth years at the end of Ravenclaw had growing smirks, they already know what to expect. These smirks were unnoticed by almost everyone, except Albus, Snape and Remus. Albus grew suspicously of the group, getting the feeling that they were connected to or at least knew who it was. Meanwhile, Snape and Remus knew vaguely why.

 **Then the sound of glass cracking penetrated the silence, as if they were being pressured by something. By now, Moreau was taking quick, shallow breaths to try and calm his racing heart, and making sure he was almost silent. 'They must be gone now, they haven't seen me,' the man thought hopefully, missing the purple, glowing eyes with red irises staring at him from the corner of the dark room.**

A few students gasped in shock, they knew who this demonic eyed person is. The staff, however, grew worried about the shadow persons appearance. This man was held responsible of the assassinations of at least a hundred wizards and witches alone, this wasn't counting the number of muggles that were hunted down by him.

Albus had investigated almost three quarters of the death cases of all assassinations by the man and noticed one thing in common in all of them, he was never alone when on a mission.

 **A thunder clap broke the silent castle.**

Albus paused to look further into the book and paled slightly.

 **Suddenly, all the glass in the castle imploded, sending shards of glass everywhere. Moreau moved to duck out of the way, but that was prevented from happening by dagger being thrown in his direction. The dagger missed but it had stopped the corrupted lord from moving, since the dagger was right next to his head. "Wh-who's there?" Moreau asked, trying to act brave but failing miserably.**

The students started to muttering to their friends about the dagger, thinking it missed him accidently. However, Albus and the staff in the Order of Phoenix had the feeling that it was meant to miss him.

Albus, as a believer of second chances, also beginning to feel queasy once he remembered the chapter name. The headmaster already knew he wasn't going to enjoy some of the book.

 **"Where do you think you're going?" A deep, mysterious voice growled gruffly from the shadows. Frightened, Moreau frantically tried to find the source of the voice, but he couldn't see anything. Another voice came from the shadows, this time a female voice with a icy tone that seemed to freeze Moreau complete with fear, "if I was you, I wouldn't try to run." The hidden assassin told him vaguely, "You can't hide from us," she added.**

Realisation on the assassins came clear to the ones that hadn't noticed it before. Meanwhile, the staff gained grim looks; knowing what was about to happen to the man.

Hadrien and his friends tried to keep the blank look so they won't get suspected from Dumbledore.

 **Dim lights appeared within the room, giving away the four assassins positions. Moreau gasped in shock, fear and surprise, backing into the wall. He couldn't see their faces due to the variety of different masks that covered them, but he could tell that there were two males and two females. These were the assassins the rumours spoke of, the shadow demons as they're called.**

"It's them, the ones that killed the Lestrange brothers," Neville realised the people that hunted the death eaters that tried to kill him and his family. Al stiffened in shock. Unknown to his friends, he had been in close contact with two of the assassins once, the day Voldemort returned to his physical body.

'This had to be the first kill that made them a reality and not a rumour,' Al deduced.

 **All four of the assassins were wearing black, leathery like jackets, each with a different colour scheme (a/n: Emerald green for Daphne, ice blue for Hadrian, Dark purple for Joseph and red for Hope) and symbol on the right arm. On their left shoulder, they had the same insignia with the initials ISC and the symbol of various animals. But their clothes were the least of his problems Moreau thought, swallowed deeply, eyeing one of the swords on Shade's back and the Katana in Bolt's hand.**

"I wonder what the initials stand for?" Hermione said curiously, her friends nod at the question, wondering themselves.

'No, it can't be, they were disbanded before the war against Gellert," Albus thought furiously, having already identifying the group. He shook his head and went to restart where he left off.

 **"Lord Hugo Moreau," Bolt spoke in a low tone, directing the mentioned person's attention to himself, "Our superiors has took you crimes into consideration and has deemed that you are to be eliminated effective immediately,". Moreau's eyes widened with fear. He thought he covered up every crime up, including the money he took of unsuspecting heirs after finding every detail and dirt that he could on them. "You can run, but you can't hide, Moreau," a deep, demonic voice disrupted the lords thoughts, as he turned to face Shade, looking away from his eyes. "We will find you, no matter how or where you hide," Shade rough tone made Moreau shiver and feel like his skin was crawling.**

several girls, (cough, cough, lavender,cough,cough) and a few boys shivered as well.

 **By now, the corrupt lords eyes were looking wildly for an escape route that won't allow the assassins to follow.**

Those that were in a similar situation knew that there was an unlikely chance to escape those that tried to hunt them down, especially from these assassins.

 **Woosh!**

 **Moreau felt something go past his head, only to find a knife indented in to the wall, inches away from his head. Then he felt a cut appear on his face, bleeding lightly and stinging. "This is your execution for your crimes against France, the magical government and it's people," Bolt growled at him.**

Tension rose in the hall as the situation grow more serious.

 **Bolt raised his sword, pointing it at him. Then he got in to position to attack the French man. Bolt charged head on at Moreau, going faster that any human should, Hugo blinked and suddenly saw the cursed blade being swung at his chest. He quickly ducked to cover and drew his wand out of its holster. "Avarda Kadavra!" Hugo exclaimed, aiming the wand to where Bolt stood.**

Gasps could be heard by those who knew the spell, including the Potters (minus Hadrien).

 **The green curse flew towards Bolts head, causing the assassin to duck out of the way. His partner, Vipress, took out more daggers out of a magically enlarged pouch and threw them at his direction. Hugo tipped a table over, and hid behind it.** **Hearing the thuds of the daggers hitting the table or the wall, he stood up a threw a dark cutting curse at Vipress and Huntress. Not wasting time, Huntress raised a shield spell that Moreau didn't recognise. The curse had no effect on the shield, however the curse was absorbed by the shield.**

"That shouldn't be possible!" Exclaimed Delores Umbridge, breaking the silence she held, which was a miracle on its own.

Albus saw an opportunity to outsmart the toad looking lady and took it, "What's shouldn't be possible?" He asked her. Delores looked at him like he was stupid, "no shield spell can absorb another spell," she growled at him. Albus just smirked and said "most things are possible with magic,"

 **"W-What? How?" A shocked Moreau asked rhetorically. "It's simple really," Bolt answered him from Moreau's left, "we were trained for any attack our targets may use to escape their judgement," the assassin added slashing at Moreau's wand arm. Dodging the attack, said target shot a stunning spell at the him, only to have the spell being blocked by Bolt swinging his Katana to protect himself. Moreau heard the Katana crackle like lightning, a blood red aura surrounding the blade.**

"Woah, how much power does that sword have?" Blaise whispered at Hadrien and Daphne. Daphne smiled and quietly replied, "just as much as its wielder has." Blaise gained a impressed look, "well, he's screwed then," the Italian boy said, indicating at Moreau. "He definitely was," Hadrian smirked, before Daphne smack his shoulder.

Hadrian replied with a subtle smirk.

 **"It's going to take a lot more than a simple stunner too stop us," Bolt mocked the surprised man, strolling slowly towards his target. A dark purple fireball suddenly appeared in Moreau's eyesight, aimed for his legs. Moreau didn't think before moving, diving behind another damaged table that had toppled over. The dark purple flames hit the chair that was behind Moreau, turning it into burnt ashed in a matter of seconds.**

"Purple fireballs? There's no way that's possible," A hufflepuff in the same year as Hadrien sneered, disbelieving the story discription.

"Oh, it is possible, rare but definitely possible," Hope muttered to Joseph, a sly smirk on her lips.

 **Another assassin came out of the shadows, his right arm was ignited with the dark purple flames. Moreau made the mistake of looking him in the eyes. The assassin had eyes similar to a demon, having the whites of the black, the slitted iris was glowing blood red.**

Those that had seen Shade before grimaced at the reminder of the eyes of a demon, Al and Neville shuddered. 'Those eyes were almost as bad as the death eaters he killed," Al thought.

 **Moreau gasped horrified at the sight, taking a step backwards. Only to bump into Vipress, who hissed a spell that conjured rope that bounded him tightly. "Let me go! You can't do this!" Moreau screamed at them, after his wand was taken and snapped in half by Huntress. Vipress was clearly getting annoyed by the scream, replied aggressively, "we can and we will, we are only following our orders,". Shade was preparing a swirling fireball that would end Moreau's life, his eyes not leaving his target.**

Albus paused, now aware what's going to happen to the corrupted man. Regretfully, he know he couldn't change what happened but the threat of these assassins played on his mind. 'These savages murdered a man that could have been brought back to the light, like so many other victims of their killings,' Albus thought furiously, ignoring the fact that majority of the assassinations were death eaters and others that have crimes similar to them.

The rest of the hall were whispering to their friends about the way the assassins planned to kill the lord Moreau, most thought it was a brutal way to go. The staff had similar thoughts to the students, however Snape and Remus already knew of the most gruesome way the four could kill their targets. The two felt shivers go down their spines at the memory.

 **"Say goodbye to life, Moreau," Bolt growled at him, giving Shade a nod to end it quickly. Moreau looked at the fireball that formed in Shades right hand, seeing it pulsate and swirl with power. The final thought that went through Moreau's head as the destructive ball of fire was thrown at him, was a call for mercy.** **The four assassins watched in silence as their target's body turned to ash and dust.**

Most of the hall winced when this was heard. "That was barbaric," Hermione called angrily from the Gryffindor table, her friends minus Neville and Al agreed. The two boys however shared a look of suspicion before looking over to their brothers and their friends, noting the knowing smirks on four of them.

"They know something about the assassins that we don't, but what is it?" Al questioned, Neville looked at his god brother "I'm not sure, but I think we'll find out soon," he answered.

 **Vipress turned to Bolt. "we should tell Kimiko that we've completed the task," she said calmly.**

"There's more of them?!" The hall (minus you know who) yelled in shock. The shock then turned into worry. 'If they weren't the only assassins, how many are there?' Dumbledore thought frantically, he didn't want a war with that much violence when the death eaters could change for the better.

 **Bolt nodded and raised his right arm. On his wrist was a gauntlet with small screen and six buttons. He pressed and held down a red button while calling "Kimiko,". Seconds later screen lit up with an image of a red haired woman around her early twenties, she also had crimson eyes. "Hello Bolt, I assume that you've completed the the task?" Kimiko asked him softly, with a small, warm smile. Bolt smiled back, "yes, it's completed, it was easier than the trials you guys gave us,".**

 **Meanwhile Shade and Huntress was searching the castle for any signs of danger or life. Vipress had decided to stay behind.**

By now, everyone was curious about the identity of the assassins, thinking that they could either help the ministry(Tonks, Moody and Amelia Bones), be placed in Azkaban or given the kiss (fudge and any death eaters/supporters) or be taught to give second chances to their enemies (the order of the Phoenix minus Tonks and Moody, and majority of the students).

Little did they know, the Imperial Shadow Circle was heading their way.

 **"Good, I'll tell Chaos and then I'll send the twins to take over," Kimiko replied. Bolt smirked while nodding in agreement, "what should we do now?" Vipress asked the older assassin. Kimiko pondered for a moment then ordered, "get yourselves out of there and wait for your next command, you've did the Imperial Shadow Circle proud,". The screen switched off.**

"So there's at least eight of them," James said, "and this Chaos guy is the one in charge of the group," Albus and Lily nodded, realising this as well.

Albus start reading again

 **Vipress and Bolt shared a look, before heading off to find the other half of the team.**

 **This was only the start of their story. The story of Bolt, Shade, Huntress and Vipress.**

Albus paused in shock, glancing at the four at the Ravenclaw table, their hands holding their wands ready. "Albus, what is it?" Lily asked concerned. Albus hesitated for a minute before telling her (and others) the problem. "It seems to hold the identities of the four assassins, and who they are is the problem,"

"Who are they professor?" Hermione asked, curious. Taking one more glance at the four currently hidden assassins, Albus read.

 **Otherwise known as Harry Potter, Joseph Kennedy, Hope Dodds and Daphne Greengrass.**

Everyone in the whole looked at them shocked to the core.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

 **end of this chapter**

 **I hope you liked it**

 **I'll be working on the next chapter soon,**

 **as soon as I finish the next chapter for overdue lightning storm**

 **But until net time**

 **~~~ ShadowWolf out~~~**


End file.
